A social network service or site provides a computer-implemented platform that builds social networks or social relations among users. For example, a social network site allows a user to connect to others who may share interests, and for example, form a group or network of connections with others. A social network service may includes a user profile that represents the user, the user's social links (e.g., friends), and other services. Social network sites may be web-based services that allow individuals to communicate with one another over the Internet or like communications network.
While many social network services or sites are currently available for users to join, the actual reason as to why the user is attracted to joining a social network service has not been explored.